Chantinelle
Chantinelle is the current Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. She is the mother of Asia Bauer and widower of Bella Bauer. Chantinelle is also one of Azazel's closest friends, alongside Shemhazai and Baraqiel. Appearance Chantinelle has the appearance of a young girl about the age of an elementary school student. She has long lavender-colored hair tied in a ponytail and deep red eyes. Being the Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Chantinelle possesses ten black wings. She also has a pair of pointy ears and a long succubus tail Personality Chantinelle has a cheerful and caring personality, worrying about her daughter's well being. She also seems to be caring about Arthur's harem and their strength. She also has a masochistic side to her, the inverse of which is inherited by her daughter. History Originally an Angel from Fifth Heaven, Chantinelle is one of the first few Angels that fell alongside Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel, eventually becoming one of the leaders of Grigori founded by Azazel. During some time in the past, Chantinelle was injured and found by Bella Bauer who nursed her back to health. This event caused Chantinelle to fall in love with her, eventually leading to their marriage. However, despite Bella giving birth to her daughter, her family could not accept Chantinelle due to her being a Succubus and Fallen Angel, a fact that led her to be murdered during Chantinelle's absence. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Chantinelle possesses Satan-class powers as a former Cadre and the current Vice-Governor General of the Grigori. By possessing God's Holy Lightning, she can kill a High-Class Devil or injure an Ultimate-Class Devil in a single strike. Holy Lightning: Chantinelle's signature move, one that combines light and lightning together. Chantinelle's Holy Lightning is reputed to be second only to Baraqiel's Holy Lightning amongst Fallen Angels in terms of damage output from a single strike. Her Holy Lightning is powerful enough to kill High-Class Devils or injure Ultimate-Class ones in one strike. She has mastery over her power of Holy lighting as she has shown the ability to shape her Holy Lightning into a spear, claws, make thunder clouds in the sky, make Holy Lightning bolts rain on her opponents, as well as fusing it into punches and kicks to allow her to fight Arthur and Hinami in Arthur's Crimson Armor and Hinami's Succubus Form on equal terms. Gender-Change: Light-Based Weapons: Chantinelle has shown that she can create a light sword. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Chantinelle is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold her own against Arthur. She can also combine them with her holy lighting to further increase the power of her physical attacks. Master Tactician: Chantinelle has shown to be able to implement a genius strategy, as shown in Volume 22 where she lured Arthur into a corner by manipulation, completely tricking him into not noticing her plan. This is further proven when trapping Arthur was all but a feint for her to use "Castling", swapping places with Annabelle so that Chantinelle's Queen, Armaros, could ambush her. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Chantinelle can fly using her wings. Trivia *Chantinelle is named after a character of the same name from the Hellblazer comic series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fallen Angel Category:Succubus/Incubus Category:Grigori Category:Canis Lykaon